


Podfic Cover Art: And I Alone Have Escaped To Tell You

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crying On The Moon, M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary:“This is like some kinda bad dream,” Ironhide said aloud.“No,” Cyclonus said, low and harsh. “But it will be.”
Relationships: Cyclonus/Galvatron, Cyclonus/Megatron (Transformers)
Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Podfic Cover Art: And I Alone Have Escaped To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And I Alone Have Escaped To Tell You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794250) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 
  * Inspired by [PODFIC: And I Alone Have Escaped To Tell You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385671) by [HaHeePrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime). 




End file.
